Nightmare
by Zerin Empress
Summary: The Titans meet there match. Even Mia usless when it comes to battling Nightmare. The thing is that Night-mare is not really evil just misunderstood.
1. Frist Encounter

This story is a follow-up to Secrets. You really don't have to read that story to get it . If you didn't read secrets this is all you have to know for this story to make cense:  
  
Mia is an alien, like Star only, she has greater power, She is royal ,like star, only difference is her and her family are immortal so they switch rolls every 100 years and she loves her part in the line of ruling. Mia also can make her self invisible to all but who she wants to see her. No more or it will ruin the plot.  
  
All and any telepaths can't go "hack" trough metal  
  
~*~  
  
Nightmares Setting: Main road in the Titan's town. Everyone is frozen in terror but there's nothing there. That is, except an English girl in a long leather coat on a, what ever Mad Mod drove (in my home land they call them Scooters). The Titans ported in, with help from their newest member. As soon as they arrived everyone but Mia and Cy freeze. Mia looks in to their eyes only to see fear she tries to snap them out of it but Cyborg yells: Mia get her!!! Mia flies after her but her crown, a band of silver, falls, she, too, freezes in a fearing trance. Cyborg tries to catch up with motorcycling girl but she's to fast.  
  
~*~  
  
Now to revel what the worst fears of the Titans (this is what they see in there heads)  
  
Robin's POV: I was on the main road of our town but all the sudden I'm back at Slade's lair. I was in that same terrible place in those same terrible clothes. Slade turn his metal mask around to face me.  
  
Slade in his normal slimy, evil, calm way: Hello Robin, good work on the destruction of your, former, friends.  
  
I turn hypnotically to the screen.  
  
* Screen shows this*  
  
I see myself killing my friends with in grown claws (exactly like Logan's if you watch X-MAN EVOLUTION) I'm slashing through Cyborg's metal body. Blood and sparks gush out of the wounded Titan. I attack Beast Boy next. The shape-sifter is to slow. He is diced to bits in seconds. The next victim would be Raven but she disappeared in to her portal in tears for the loss of her love.  
  
Starfire yell, terrified: Nooooooo! How could you do this, Robin?!? I thought you where our friend. You loved me, Robin!!!  
  
I distort her last, using Raven's line in a blood curling voice so unlike my own: Think again!  
  
His love does only the thing she can and wished she did soon it would have saved the lives of her friend. She tried melted my claws but they wouldn't melt. She too perished with a swipe of the deadly claws.  
  
*End of screen Show*  
  
I turn to look at Slade.  
  
I murmur: NOOOOOOOOO  
  
Slade in his disusing shrill voice: Yes!  
  
I scream: No!?!  
  
I look at my hands. The hands that murder all I care about. I fall to the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Like? This is going to be in an episode format a.k.a. it will have an end. Please review  
  
-Mia, out 


	2. Starfire's Worst Fears

Disclaimer: (This really gets annoying) I don't own the Teen Titans. Thanks for the input.  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire's POV  
  
Mia just ported us to the trouble. I saw nothing then I was back home, in Tamaran. The streets where filled with battle and blood I caused it, I knew. I saw my mother's body lied in her throne. I screamed. The carcasses of my people laying in the once grand streets of Tamaninon the road covered in blood, the blood of my people. I was the cause of the destruction of my home. I flew above the destruction it was like no one could see me. I wasn't attack by the enemy. I flew away from the destruction of my home. I found the Titans, they replaced me with Blackfire. I was devastated. I flew and join Slade. I murdered my Sister and my old friends. The worst thing was that I like it. I like killing my sister for all the things she to me when we were young.  
  
~*~ I couldn't think of a better idea. -Mia, Queen of short stories 


	3. Raven's Never Forgotten Past

NO one reviewed my What Keeps us up!!! Oh well if anyone reviews this then, I'll forgive it. Enjoy.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Raven's POV (duh)  
  
We were chasing a girl on a Vespa before my mind blocks wore out and I fell back in the past. Back to the prison of shades, back to my own prison, back to my loving father's kingdom, back to the Underworld. I was back in hell, watching my father torture, rape, hurt my mother, and I just stood their helpless, powerless, no not powerless, control-over-my powers-less, being unable to harness my power and stand up to my father.  
  
They were always mad at each other, my parents. Their favorite argument was me; How I wasn't the son he always wanted, How he was always hurting her, How much she missed the sunlight, How bad my powers were. The only thing that they could ever agree to was that I was nothing but a disappointment to all the gods of Rome, and maybe even to all the gods of the world. If you could imagine, it was depressing as my home, but you live a prefect life, Mia and for that I envy you. You command such power, such force, you can do anything, you can change your past, you can control your powers and I'm forced to still be tied to my old life, my darker times. I am better then Azarath but it is still apart of me and it will always be; I can't turn my back to the past, my past. That's what fear is, knowing that you can't change the truth, that fate is sealed and no one can undo it, or anyone that would.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoped you liked.  
  
REVIEW, for the love of pancakes REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
